


Change In Pressure

by televisionromances



Category: Halsey (Musician), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/televisionromances/pseuds/televisionromances
Summary: “Tell me you don’t want me.” Her words are gasped right against his ear and it sends a shiver down his spine that he knows she can feel but still he says the words, “I don’t want you.” It’s a breathless whisper and he almost believes it when he says it.





	

_I don’t want your body, but I hate to think about you with somebody else..._

__  


“Tell me you don’t want me.” Her words are gasped right against his ear and it sends a shiver down his spine that he knows she can feel but still he says the words, “ _I don’t want you_.” It’s a breathless whisper and he almost believes it when he says it.

But it’s a lie because in the next breath his lips are on hers and they taste just like they always have. Like home and like destruction all at once. It’s heady and addictive and he’s never able to fully quit her - and she’s never able to quit him. Her lips are moving with his and she’s taking in his taste and memorising it all over again and it has heat and sadness waging a war within her. It’s waging a war in him, too, as he presses her against the wall of her hotel room, pressing his body into hers like he’s done so many times before and she’s got her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as their mouths wordlessly say all the things that neither one of them will say out loud.

Neither one of them should be letting it go this far, but then, neither one of them has ever been able to resist the other’s determination to self destruct.

His lips are leaving hers and she’s crying out in disappointment at the loss of the taste of his mouth before another sound leaves her entirely when he finds that spot behind her ear that he’d discovered those years ago. It still makes her melt and whimper breathlessly and it still makes him smirk against her soft skin. 

“Matty...” He’s never liked his name so much as when it leaves her lips when she’s breathless with desire. Her hips rock against him and the heat from her core can be felt through the expensive fabric of the pants she’d worn out that night and he knows that he’s the only who makes her that heated and no amount of time between them changes that. “You know I’ve got you.” Comes his response, and his accent is thicker now as his own desire races through him. She nods because she does know that. Even now after all they’ve been through he has her and if she’s being honest, she has him. She will _always_ have him, because she still hopes that someday they’ll cross paths and it will be the right time for them.

Her hands are shoving up his sweater to trail along the planes of his torso and a spark of electricity races through them both and his lips are trailing the line of her throat and he’s sucking a mark into the skin. Like he’s leaving proof that he was there and knows that she’ll wear it without shame because it’s **him**. 

“Matty...” Insistent now as his clever fingers slip down to cup her ass to bring her closer to his body and he nods, knowing what she wants as she wraps her legs around his waist. They’re moving away from the wall as his mouth finds hers again, he’s devouring her with his lips and tongue as they tumble into the bed with sheets that are too soft and don’t smell quite as comforting as the ones that were on his mattress in that shitty flat he’d had when they first met did. But that doesn’t matter to either of them as she straddles his waist and pulls her top over her head to expose her breasts to him. And, god, she’s still fucking _beautiful_ and still takes his fucking breath away and he can’t help but to lean up to capture that inviting mouth in one more searing kiss while his hands wander across her skin and rememorise her curves.

“Ash...” It’s his turn to whimper when she tugs on his hair again. “I know.” She answers as she pulls his shirt over his head. And he still takes her breath away and she doesn’t say it out loud, but he is still the most beautiful of all her lovers.

They’re skin to skin now. Mostly. And her lips are on his neck, biting down on that one spot she knows he likes and his hands, his beautiful fucking hands are sliding up the insides of her thighs and she pretends she doesn’t quiver with anticipation but she does and he can feel it send a shot of satisfaction through him to know that he still can do this to her. “Tell me what you want.” His words are dripping with that heat that only she can pull from his normally cold being as his fingers slide under her slacks to tease her over the thin material of her panties. 

“More.” It’s meant to be a demand, but it comes as a plea as her hips roll up to greet his touch, pressing her lace covered heat against his hand so he can feel what he still does to her as moisture soaks through the center of her panties. It’s a testament to how well he can make her come undone, truly, and he gives her a heated look as his lips descend to map out her collarbones, the tops of her breasts and then the sensitive under side. She’s coming undone under his touch, her teeth digging into her lower lip as his mouth slides to her hip where he bites down, leaving another mark while his fingers pull away to pop the buttons on her pants before he slides them and her underwear down and away from her body. She’s bare to his gaze and it feels, for a moment, like he’s staring into his soul before his lips fall to the sensitive flesh of the insides of her thighs and her eyes close as she arches up off the mattress with a frustrated whimper.

“Be patient.” There’s amusement colouring his voice as his tongue flicks out to taste her for the first time in ages and then he’s making a noise of approval that feels vibrating through her _whole fucking body_. He’s lost in her taste on his tongue, her hand in his unruly curls and the sounds that she's making as he absolutely devours her. This time when she says his name it’s a breathless whimper while she rocks against him, searching for release from the madness that is his mouth against her clit, working it just the way she likes while his hands hold her hips down like he always does when he wants to be in charge of her pleasure. She thinks maybe that means there’s still something there but she doesn’t voice it as he makes her come apart. The release is intense and bitterweet all at once but still she wants more. Still **he** wants more.

“Matty.” It’s a command and a plea all at once and he knows what she wants. He raises up to capture her mouth with his again, letting her taste herself off his mouth while her hands push the rest of his clothes away with a needy little noise that he tastes as their tongues meet. “I know.” He breaks the kiss to watch as he slides home, her body welcoming his with such a perfect heat that he feels all the way to the core of his being and she can see it in his eyes as their gazes lock. He can see the knowledge written in her expression, but more importantly he can see the same emotions he’s feeling mirrored back at him as they begin to move together in a way that they have so many times before. Bodies meeting bodies, limbs entwining as her nails scrape down his pale back, leaving her own mark on him as pleasure and need for the other takes over.

It’s slow and it’s sweet and still desperate somehow, like they both know that reality will sink in again soon. But neither one cares as they find a high that’s better than any drug. Whimpers of his name fall from her lips and her own name passes from him like a goddamn _prayer_ and she **knows** that this time there is something different between them. Something not necessarily final, but something very poignant as their climaxes peak and leaving them shaking in each other’s arms. 

Neither one of them says anything as they both look up at the ceiling, but where once silence was their enemy it now enveloped them quietly and for the first time in years their fingers lace together.

“I love you, you know.” She breaks the silence first.

“I know.”

And it is enough for her.

“I love you, too.” The words are barely above a whisper, but she still hears them.

“I know."

And for once it is enough for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a drabble and it sort of ended up writing itself and I hope everyone who takes the time to read this enjoys it.


End file.
